Universal Studios Florida 1990
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha go back in time to the opening of Universal Studios Florida on the date of June 7th, 1990, where they ride the original rides for the first time! But while the group have a fun historical trip, someone else not invited managed to follow them...
1. Welcome To Universal Studios

**Universal Studios Florida 1990  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I was feeling nostalgic for Universal Studios Florida, and since it's that time for the year to have some fun in the sun, now's a perfect time to go back in time and relish in what it was like when it first opened... obviously through the eyes of fictional characters and impossible travel via going through time. Enough yapping, enjoy ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Dry Bowser woke up Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, who were all still snoozing as he clapped his skeletal hands together, getting their attention.

"Get up, guys! I made breakfast!" Dry Bowser stated as he wagged his skeletal left index finger. "As soon as we're done eating, we're contacting Arceus, and then we're going to Universal Studio Florida!"

"We're going today!?" Silver and Toadette exclaimed in joy as they cheered, holding each others hands as they laughed, bouncing giddily. "Yay! We're going to Universal Studios!"

Petey also bounced up and down and all around with joy, moving his gigantic green leaves in a rhythm as Dry Bowser chuckled, folding his skeletal arms together.

* * *

Later, after having a nice big breakfast together, the group headed up to the rooftop. Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were all in front of a large rainbow colored warp portal, with Arceus and R.O.B. standing there as the group preparing to take their trip back to the past to Universal Studios Florida, with the group going back to the date of June 7th, 1990.

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to go!" Toadette squealed joyfully as she bounced about. "There's so many old rides that I wanna experience! I don't know which one to start with!"

"Settle down, Toadette!" Silver laughed as he turned to Arceus, placing his hands on his hips. "So we'll be able to retain memories and any artifacts from Universal once we get back, right?"

Arceus nodded his head as he opened his eyes. "Indeed. I shall have it so that you shall keep everything you brought, as well as all the memories you made while retconning everything else."

"In other words, nobody else that aren't us four will recall?" Silver asked as he blinked.

Arceus nodded his head again. "That is correct. I will have it so that it gets revised the way it actually occurred. No offense."

"No no, it's quite all right." Dry Bowser commented as he waved his skeletal hands. "Anyway, how will be be able to disguise ourselves so that no one points out that we're not from there?"

Petey grunted in agreement as he moved his leaves about, repeating Dry Bowser's question.

Arceus chuckled as he moved his front left leg. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make it so that you appear to be humans to the other humans, while you guys are able to retain your true looks. This way, you guys will still look the way you do to each other, but look human to the other guys."

Everyone murmured as they then complimented Arceus, citing that it was a genius move to go with that tactic.

"Well, in that case, then we are all set to go!" Dry Bowser stated as he snapped his skeletal fingertips.

Toadette squealed as she twirled around. "Yay! I don't know which ride we should go on first! King Kong? Jaws? Earthquake?"

Petey mumbled to Toadette as he attempted to calm her down, with the four waving goodbye to Arceus and R.O.B. as they headed through the warp, with Arceus closing his eyes as he began to supply his powers to help mask the four through the barrier of time and space.

The gray colored R.O.B. moved his mechanical arms up and down as he turned his head up towards Arceus, asking in his robotic monotone voice, "Do you think they will be all right?"

Arceus nodded his head as he glanced down at R.O.B. "Don't fret, Robot. Those four will turn out fine." He chuckled as he closed his eyes. "They always do..."

* * *

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha emerged out of the rainbow colored warp portal that conveniently no one else saw, standing right before the entrance to Universal Studios Florida, as the group were back on its Opening Day, June 7th, 1990. Toadette was bouncing with joy as Petey was moving his hips about, with both Dry Bowser and Silver folding their arms as they all looked at each other, nodding and smiling.

It was time to have fun.


	2. At The Front Lot

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were in the Front Lot of Universal Studios Florida, with the group looking at the huge entrance in shock.

"Wow... I forgot how radically different this place looked." Dry Bowser commented, his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips as he nodded his skeletal head.

"It feels so surreal..." Toadette admitted as both of her hands were on her face.

Silver wrapped his lanky silver colored arms around the back of his head, blinking. "It really does show how much one place can change."

Petey mumbled in agreement as he had his leaves on his hips, his jaw dropping in awe.

After a few minutes of being awed by the bizarre sight of the 1990 Universal Studios, Dry Bowser decided to speak up as he faced the other three, moving his hands about. "So, where to first?"

Toadette raised her right hand as she eagerly called out! "Ooh, ooh! I wanna try that King Kong ride!" She giggled as she held her hands together. "It sounds scary, but fun!"

Silver placed his hands on his hips as he stared blankly at Toadette, in disbelief. "Toadette, do you really want to go on a ride inside a giant dark building that's set at nighttime in the wrecked ruins of New York City with a huge gorilla on the loose?"

Petey spoke as he moved his leaves about, speaking in a voice similar to Christopher Lloyd's. "I concur, Toadette. There's not knowing what could happen on Kongfrontation!" He exclaimed vividly.

Dry Bowser, Silver, and Toadette all looked oddly at Petey.

Petey rubbed the back of his bulbous head with his right leaf. "What? I was watching Back To The Future earlier. Don't judge me."

"...Well, let's get going." Dry Bowser suggested as he snapped his fingertips.

"To Kongfrontation!" Toadette squealed joyfully as she dashed down the Plaza Of The Stars.

"Toadette, wait!" Silver cried out as he, Dry Bowser, and Petey chased Toadette down the pathway, heading out of the front lot and towards the New York area as they went through the Production Central. "We haven't even looked at the map yet!"


	3. An Uninvited Guest Goes Back To 1990

Arceus and R.O.B. were both hanging out with each other on the rooftop of the group's headquarters in Seaside Hill, passing the breeze as they watched the bright blue sky, seeing the white puffy clouds going by.

"You know, I bet they're having a grand time in Universal Studios Florida." Arceus commented, his eyes wide open.

R.O.B. nodded his head in agreement. "I do concur. They seem to be not having any trouble in 1990." He replied in his robotic, monotone voice.

But unknown to both of them, King Boo was snooping as usual, chuckling as he rubbed his stubby white arms.

"So that's where Petey and his goof troop went, eh? I'll pack them an unexpected surprise..." King Boo chuckled as he then turned invisible, going right to the top of the headquarters as he held out a watch that can take him to any place in time, having stolen it from Dry Bowser years ago. Setting the coordinates to Universal Studios in June 7th, 1990, King Boo teleported back in time to Orlando, Florida, with both Arceus and R.O.B. not knowing the trouble that would soon befall the group.

* * *

Back in Universal Studios Florida in June 1990, Toadette ran right through the outside cue line to Kongfrontation as Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all followed her into the building, with Toadette being quick and agile as she ran past the yellow bars, up the stairs as she gleefully giggled.

"Damn it, Toadette, wait for us!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he panted, shaking his head. "My bones weren't meant for this!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Silver exclaimed as he gasped, feeling out of breath. "I can barely be able to stand, let alone run!"

"I do concur, gents! Toadette is going faster than we prefer!" Petey added as he sounded like Christopher Lloyd.

Toadette was waiting by the red tram, waving her arms at her fellow three friends. "Come on, you slowpokes! I wanna ride Kongfrontation!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he placed his left skeletal hand on Toadette. "All right, we'll go on the stupid ride. Chill your pill."

"Chill... your pill..." Silver gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, with Dry Bowser shrugging in response. "That's a rather weird retort."

"Oh, you can't blame Dry Bowser for being at a loss for words." Petey commented as he moved his leafs about. "Now let's go on this tram and ride this great monstrosity!"

"Yay!" Toadette exclaimed as she sat in the very front, with Dry Bowser, Silver, and Petey sitting next to her in the front row, moving her arms in an excited manner. "I can't wait to see King Kong!"

As the tram began taking off for the ride, King Boo appeared, still invisible to everyone as he chuckled, tapping his stubby white hands together. "Bleh heh heh... enjoy the ride, because soon you'll be toasted on the inside!" He cackled as he then zipped towards the Kongfrontation ride, itself, going right towards the first animatronic King Kong.


	4. Kongfrontation

The tram headed eastward as it left the station, with various New York City streets below, plenty of damage having been done, including broken fire hydrants, overturned cars, a derailed elevated train and an exploding power transformer. Toadette was overjoyed as she was totally immersed in it, with Dry Bowser shaking his head as Silver and Petey chuckled.

"Seems like they went through a lot of effort to make this look like a legit monster attack," Silver commented as he folded his arms together, nodding his head. "I like that."

"Look! I can see the Queensboro Bridge!" Petey exclaimed, sounding like Gilbert Gottfried as he pointed with his right leaf. "Ova dere!"

As the tram approached the Queensboro Bridge, they saw King Kong there, hanging on to the edge of tomorrow as he roared at the tram. Nearly everyone screamed, except Dry Bowser who was impressed with how detailed the animatronic was.

"They did touch up this beast, I have to admit." Dry Bowser commented, his right skeletal hand on his skeletal chin.

The King Kong animatronic roared as he slammed his right hand on the tram, causing it to shake violently as the tram passed by. The King Kong animatronic continued roaring as King Boo snuck into it, making it take a life of its own as it stopped roaring and moving.

Silver glanced back, noticing that the King Kong animatronic was not moving. He turned back around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is the robot suppose to stop moving while we're riding?" Silver asked, with Petey and Dry Bowser shrugging.

"Who cares?" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her arms about in excitement. "I got to see King Kong!"

The tram arrived at Roosevelt Island, only to find King Kong on the other side of the tram. The second King Kong animatronic was more violent than the first one, grabbing the tram with both of his hands and shaking it. Everyone screamed, including Dry Bowser who was caught off guard, as the Kong robot violently shook the tram, a huge fiery explosion occurring behind King Kong that caused the tram to plummet towards the ground, picking up as the tram got control again. Dry Bowser, Petey, and Silver all sighed of relief as Toadette bounced about.

"Yay! That was fun!" Toadette exclaimed as the tram reached the exit, which was also the entrance. "I'm so glad that we could ride this, guys!"

As people prepared to get out, a strange cool current blew nearly everyone out of the tram, except for the main four guys. With only the main group remaining on the tram, the tram started up again as people waiting on the queue line were genuinely confused, with Silver panicking as Dry Bowser and Petey were curious as to what caused the tram to move, with Toadette happily excited to ride Kongfrontation a second time, unbeknownst that King Boo was behind the sketchy situation.

"Have fun, league." King Boo mumbled as he then cackled.


	5. Kongfrontation Gone Wrong

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...So yes, my fine fellow readers, Universal Studios Florida turned 23 today. I should have updated way earlier, but better late than never. Happy anniversary to such a great theme park!

* * *

The tram slowly made its way through the course again as Dry Bowser, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all knew something strange was up as Toadette clapped her hands together gleefully. They then got in front of the first King Kong animatronic, which wasn't so fake this time as it grabbed the tram and physically pulled it away from the circuit board it was attached to. Everyone screamed in shock as the King Kong robot roared at them, pulling the tram close to its mouth.

"Oh my! I don't think this is how the ride goes!" Toadette gulped as she trembled with fright.

"Gee, you think?" Dry Bowser commented as he then fired a bolt of white lightning at the King Kong robot, causing the face to catch on fire.

Silver jumped out of the tram and hovered using his green psychic power, with Toadette spinning her pink pigtails as she flew out, followed by Petey flying out, with Dry Bowser riding inside the gigantic plant's red pouch. The King Kong robot continued to move about despite its face being set ablaze, with the entire thing then catching on fire as the flames caused the machine to stop, with the King Kong robot exploding into a giant fiery ball of death as it lit up the dark interior.

"Geeze, who would go such lengths to try and kill us?" Silver asked as he hovered towards the rest of the ride, with Toadette and Petey by his sides.

Toadette shook her head as she murmured. "I don't know, but that was really scary..." She shuddered as she held her arms together. "I enjoyed the ride, but that was a bit too much..."

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin, thinking while Petey mumbled in agreement, the group watching the smoke and flames around the sound stage continuing on as suddenly a second tram out of nowhere appeared, knocking the group down into the streets. Petey was flattened like a pancake, getting up and popping back to normal as he pulled out Dry Bowser, who growled in annoyance.

"What the bloody hell was that rubbish all about?" Dry Bowser asked in an awkward British tone as he stood up, placing his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips.

Silver moved his hands about. "Seems like someone or something doesn't want us here, I'm guessing..."

Dry Bowser placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal chin. "Isn't it weird that the tram we were in forced everyone but ourselves out?"

Toadette trembled as she held her hands up to her chin. "Yeah... I don't like it. It sounds like a dream turned bad..."

Petey continued grumbling about as he pointed at the second Kong in the distance, who continued moving about, seemingly normal.

"Yeah, good point, Petey." Silver remarked as he shook his right hand about. "We better go around this place and check out what's wrong."

Petey nodded as he followed Silver, the two heading towards the southern direction, to see what remained of the now destroyed first King Kong robot.

"Come on, guys, don't drag!" Silver exclaimed as he glanced back at Dry Bowser and Toadette.

Toadette whimpered as she glanced at Dry Bowser. "You think poor King Kong will be all right?"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he folded his skeletal arms together, glancing at Toadette. "What, the first animatronic? I'm sure Arceus can be alerted and have it fixed." He then took out a specific watch, tapping it as he began contacting Arceus, with the watch being able to break through the barriers of the space time continuum.


	6. A Literal Kongfrontation

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were exploring the streets of the Kongfrontation ride, which was now on hold as the park was trying to discover what happened. Dry Bowser and Toadette were helming the back as Silver and Petey lead the way.

"It's just too strange," Silver pinpointed as he moved his arms, shaking his head. "Why would the ride suddenly act up like that?"

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves about, with Silver nodding his head in agreement. Toadette was about to comment after wrapping her arms around the back of her head, when suddenly she was gnabbed by a giant mechanical hand.

"Eeei! Help me!" Toadette screamed as the first robotic King Kong, who somehow was fixed up, most likely by King Boo's ghostly magic, held her tightly in his left hand, roaring in her face as he breathed banana breath all over her.

Dry Bowser attempted to blast King Kong with his electricity, but the animatronic smashed him with his right mechanical fist. Silver and Petey dashed over as Silver tried using his psychic to free Toadette, but the King Kong robot punched Silver in the face with the same right hand.

Petey glanced back at the King Kong animatronic and the knocked out Silver as Petey then spewed brownish goop over King Kong's left hand. Toadette screamed as she felt the burns from the goop, feeling parts of her pink dress melting off as the King Kong robot screamed in higher pitched, with Petey smashing his head into the left fist to break it apart, freeing Toadette.

"Ugh, that was unwelcome," Dry Bowser commented after placing himself back together, placing his left skeletal hands on his skeletal hips, glancing at the possessed King Kong robot. "This gorilla is more than he seems..."


	7. The Escape From Kongfrontation

Arceus opened his eyes as he felt something calling him. He then stood up, being in the present day on top of the headquaters with R.O.B., using his telepathy to instantly answer. "Yes? This is Arceus, I'm listening."

"Yeah, Arceus, the Kongfrontation ride literally busted. Can you use your powers to fix it?" Dry Bowser asked, being in 1990, talking into the watch.

Arceus shrugged meekly as he nodded his head. "Sure thing. Just give me time to fix it up."

"_We may not have enough..._" Dry Bowser commented as the first animatronic King Kong roared loudly.

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were still having trouble in the Kongfrontation ride, with the first Kong Kong robot proving to be a challenge as Petey slammed his leaves against King Kong, with Silver using his green psychic powers to chuck objects at the robot, breaking him down. Toadette squirmed out of King Kong's grasp, falling out and landing in Dry Bowser's skeletal arms, with the two looking at each other.

"You all right, kid?" Dry Bowser asked Toadette.

Toadette trembled as she held Dry Bowser with both of her hands. "Ooh, I don't like this King Kong! He's scary!"

Suddenly, the first King Kong exploded into a huge fiery explosion of flames, with Silver and Petey running out of the way as the flaming body fell flat on the ground. The group all looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"L-let's get out of here, before the second one suddenly pops up!" Silver stuttered briefly as he spotted a way back to the queue line, dashing forward with Dry Bowser and Petey following, Toadette still holding onto Dry Bowser.

However, things got frightening when all the lights were knocked out, with the second King Kong animatronic standing over the queue line as he roared loudly, glaring at the group, with King Boo having moved him. Toadette screamed the loudest of the group as Silver gawked, with Dry Bowser and Petey just as surprised.

"**Damn!** The second one!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he shook his head. "Quick! Get into Petey's pouch!" Silver instructed Dry Bowser and Toadette as he used his psychic to hover up to the station, running down the queue line.

Dry Bowser and Toadette looked at each other and nodded, with them jumping into Petey's pouch, with Petey flapping his leaves as he took off, nearly being swatted by King Kong as he flew above the various yellow barriers, landing back on his feet as he exited the giant building, with Dry Bowser and Toadette emerging out of the pouch, Silver having his hands on his knees.

"That was _too_ close..." Silver panted as he looked back up at the three others. "I hope Arceus fixes up Kongfrontation..."

Suddenly, by Arceus' sheer power of breaking through the space time continuum, all the damage done inside Kongfrontation was reverted, restoring it to its original form before all the chaos.

"Well, that happened." Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms together, nodding his skeletal head. "Where do you guys want to go next?"

Toadette continued trembling with fright as she was still frightened. "Not Kongfrontation again... I'm gonna have nightmares..." She squealed in fright as Petey comforted her.

Silver rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "Well, we could go ride Earthquake."

Dry Bowser glared at Silver, placing his hands on his skeletal hips. "That's Kongfrontation minus King Kong." He commented bluntly.

Silver shrugged meekly as he blinked. "Well, excuse me. I didn't know that it was basically the same thing minus an ape."

Petey placed his right leaf on his head as he pointed towards the northern direction, towards Amity. Dry Bowser and Silver glanced at each other, then back at Petey and nodded their heads in agreement as they all opted to skip Earthquake for now, taking a leisurely stroll around Amity.

King Boo hovered high above Universal Studios Florida, reasonably angered that his plan didn't work out. "Grr... blast those goofs! My haunted King Kong puppets worked out so well, but of course, Arceus had to fix everything..." He snarled as he disappeared, plotting to get the group.


	8. Amity

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were walking around the Amity section of the park, with the group enjoying the New England like setting as they noted all of the buildings. The sign on the front stated 'Welcome To Amity Village', with the population year round being 9,190, the seasonal amount being 55,313, and the elevation being 15 feet.

"This place has a nice, New England feel to it," Toadette admitted as she enjoyed the cherry music playing in the background.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... something pleasantly serene about this place definitely makes me feel good."

Silver had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "It's a nice little summer town that's something out of the olden days of America. Surely nothing wrong can go here!"

Petey mumbled in agreement as they approached the queue line for the Jaws ride, with King Boo chuckling as he loomed over one of the Amity buildings, rubbing his stubby white hands together.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that the mechanical shark here is much more ferocious than he seems..." King Boo quietly muttered to himself as he cackled, disappearing as no one somehow heard him, continuing on their merry way.


	9. Jaws Trivial Trivia

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were in the queue line for Captain Jake's Boat Tours, which was actually the Jaws ride. As they waited in line, they looked at all of the videos that were listed, as well as seeing the objects placed around.

"Wow, look at the license number on that boat!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed at one of the two boats docked outside the entrance, which was Neptune's Folly. "MS 3682JD... that's a really nifty number!"

"That was used in JAWS: The Revenge." Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms, with the group starring at him in shock. He shrugged meekly in response. "What? I enjoyed the movies, even if all of them after the original sucked."

"You are a sad, strange skeleton." Petey commented in Tim Allen's voice, his leaves on his hips as he shook his head.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Petey. "Please, like you actually watch movies."

"Good point." Petey commented as he glanced at Toadette, who was watching the television screen hanging up from the wooden post. "And what are you doing, anyway?"

"Watching these funny commercials!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, clapping her hands together. "I wanna buy something from Wacky Wally!"

Dry Bowser and Petey shook their heads as Silver chuckled, with the group heading right towards the boat, with King Boo snickering as he loomed behind several more buildings.


End file.
